warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Thank You
Thank You Season 1, Episode 1 of Mystic I remember the place. It was always bright, and the sunlight created beautiful dappled patterns on the forest floor. I remember I like to hang from the tree limbs and stare at the translucent designs, trying to make out a cat, a leaf, a twig in the golden aura. I also recall the air. The air there was very light, and it truly smelled of roses every time I stepped into it. The light breeze swept through the clearing, and sometimes I caught a glance at tiny petals blowing in the wind. It was perfect. It was my secret. I had never told anyone about it. It was my hideaway, the place I went when I could not cope with the world and the toll it took on me. When life beat me down, I built it back up in the place where I felt safe, where I knew no cat could get me. It was all mine. No one would know. And then I met her. Her eyes were as if the whole of the sky resided in them. They had so much depth, so much beauty. If I stared into them long enough I could almost see the sun shining behind them, and the clouds moving slowly across a blissful sky. Her eyes stuck in my memories the most. Memories. It has been so long since I have thought of memories. They seemed so worthless in the pit I am stuck in now, unable to get out. Memories are only images from the past, images that bring me pain. They only remind me of what could have been, of the errors of my life. Error. That is what I am. I am an error. I am not meant to be here. I am meant to be elsewhere, dissolved into the dust of dreams, in which I reside. Not here. Not in the misery of life. I did not deserve her. Her. The one I love. The one I loved. The one I should have loved greater. The love that was ripped away from my heart forever, only to be replaced with a deep longing that would never go away. It would never go away. Here I am stuck, in my mind, in the midst of the memories that hurt me, that torture me, that imprison me. The memories which shall never cease to lurk in the deepest, darkest corners. The corners of me. The places of myself I have yet to discover. I have much to say, with no mouth to say it. I have many places to go, with no paws to take me. I have many feelings to feel, with no body to feel it. I have much to think... ...and I have a mind to think it. I shall think it. I shall let go of my pain. I shall seize my final dream. And I shall make it reality. Back to Mystic Category:Mystic Category:Mist's Fanfictions